Emoción privada
by Drekaas
Summary: [Yaoi] La cena está servida pero en lo último que pudo pensar fue en la comida.
**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE LA SAGA DE "THE KING OF FIGHTERS" SON PROPIEDAD DE SNK PLAYMORE, ASI COMO CUALQUIER MENCION A OTROS JUEGOS DE LA MISMA COMPAÑÍA. NO ME LUCRO DE NINGUNA MANERA AL ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA** **.**

 **No sé como pero anoche tuve la inspiración suficiente como generar el inicio de esta idea, la cual termino de madurar esta misma mañana y que dio como fruto un one-shot del cual estoy orgullosa. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo, va cargado de un sentimiento agridulce que encuentro fascinante. Muchas gracias por pasar a leer.**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **Emoción privada**

— ¡La cena está servida!

Terry se levantó de un salto de su cómodo asiento, no sin antes apagar la televisión que era lo único que podía entretenerle lo suficiente como para esperar que la comida estuviese lista. Caminó presuroso en dirección a la cocina y una vez que cruzó el portal, habló al muchacho que se encontraba ajustando los últimos detalles de la comida tal y como era su costumbre—: Pude olerla desde la sala —comenzó a decir, pero hizo una pausa al mirar el delicioso festín que le esperaba en la mesa. Eran varios de sus platillos favoritos servidos en diferentes platos como si fuera una especie de bufete—. Vaya, ¿pero que es todo esto?

— Ya que no podía decidirme entre hacer hamburguesas y _hot dogs_ , preparé ambas cosas. ¿Y que sería una hamburguesa sin unas papas fritas, cierto? Sé cuánto te gustan —contestó Rock, terminando de colocar las servilletas y un par de vasos. Hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que ambos tomaran asiento en la mesa y Terry lo obedeció de inmediato, dejándose caer en la silla con la mirada fija sobre la comida y frotándose las manos en anticipación.

— ¡Y no te equivocaste! Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a tomar uno de esos —dijo después de sentarse y extendiendo una mano para tomar algo de la mesa, titubeando al no poder decidirse que comer primero. Antes de siquiera servirse algo hizo una pausa y se giró a mirar a Rock quien sólo le respondió con una amplia sonrisa que se veía de todo menos sincera. Había algo extraño en él, comenzando con el hecho de que el chico se hubiera decidido a preparar una cena tan elaborada cuando no había nada particular que celebrar el día de hoy. Bajó la mano y se cruzó de brazos, resistiendo el impulso de tomar un _hot dog_ y devorarlo a dos manos, para indagar un poco más en lo que le incomodaba—, espera un momento… No será esta una táctica tuya para conseguir algo, ¿o sí? —

— Si, si, has dado en el clavo —replicó Rock riéndose un poco al ver a Terry tan serio, sobre todo cuando se trataba de la hora de comida. Realmente estaba sorprendido de su deducción, aunque ya había usado la táctica antes con él, usualmente era demasiado despistado para fijarse en esa clase de detalles. Por lo menos esta parecía la oportunidad perfecta para llevar a cabo su plan—. Esperaba que tal vez pudiera hablar contigo. Ya sabes, una charla de hombre a hombre.

— ¿Hombre a…? ¡Ah, claro! ¡Por supuesto! —dijo el mayor, acomodándose nerviosamente en su asiento y carraspeando con fuerza para romper con una tensión que sólo existía en su imaginación. Sabía perfectamente de lo que el chico intentaba hablarle y no le parecía para nada un asunto descabellado, después de todo nunca había tenido que hablar seriamente de esas cosas con él, ni siquiera cuando era mucho más pequeño. Puso su mejor cara de seriedad antes de comenzar y miró a Rock directamente a los ojos, buscando verse como la figura paterna que seguramente necesitaba en un momento así—. Bueno, antes que nada tienes que saber que todos los cambios son normales, ¿te ha empezado a salir pelo en lugares extraños? Me he dado cuenta que el jabón de la ducha cada vez se llena más de vellos y estoy seguro que no puedo ser sólo yo.

Rock abrió los ojos como dos platos, su postura antes relajada y serena se volvió una más firme y nerviosa por la sorpresa—: ¿Qué? No, no, creo que me has malinterpr…

— ¡Tonterías! No tienes por qué avergonzarte de esas cosas —interrumpió Terry con voz potente y haciendo un ligero gesto con la mano para intentar calmar el evidente nerviosismo del menor, antes de dejarlo decir nada, continúo—. A mí me pasaba lo mismo a tu edad y hasta después de los 20, de hecho, hubo una vez que ocurrió algo bastante asqueroso. Verás, era cuando Andy y yo vivíamos juntos y….

— ¡Me gusta alguien! —gritó el muchacho al ver que las cosas estaban yéndose por un camino que era mejor no recorrer. El mayor guardó silencio de repente por la repentina noticia, preso de la sorpresa. Ahora que Rock había logrado romper el hielo haciendo una revelación tan grande, pudo continuar hablando con más tranquilidad, agachando la cabeza y sonriendo ligeramente mientras parecía recordar algo—. Aunque más que gustarme, creo que estoy enamorado.

Un silencio sepulcral pareció invadir la cocina de pronto, a pesar de que Terry casi hubiera podido jurar que el potente latido de su corazón podría escucharse por toda la casa y quizá algunos metros más a la redonda. Cada latido haciendo un sonido como quien pisa un vidrio y lo vuelve a pisar, un cristal haciéndose pedazos entre pulsos, producto de una desilusión enorme. Tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para que su rostro no reflejara lo que sentía por dentro, este no era su momento para hacer una vergonzosa confesión que ya tenía tiempo atosigándole. Rock había crecido, Rock se había hecho mayor y había dejado atrás a ese niño al que había decidido cuidar, que al final terminó por convertirse en un joven adolescente ejemplar. Sabía bien como cuidar de sí mismo y además de ocuparse de sus estudios, manteniendo buenas calificaciones, se daba el tiempo de encargarse de algunas tareas domésticas, incluida la cocina. Era un muchacho increíble y estaba muy orgulloso de él, nunca pensó que llegaría a convertirse en lo que ahora era y tampoco pensó que entraría en un debate mental tan intenso por no poder convencerse de que la clase de cariño que sentía por él era meramente fraternal. Pero Rock era solamente un chico y necesitaba del apoyo de un padre, aventurarse a revelar que a veces desearía quererlo de otra forma más intensa muy seguramente resultaría siendo algo chocante para él. Muy para su mala suerte, ahora acababa de revelarle que estaba enamorado de alguien y lo menos que podía hacer por él era escucharlo, aún si el desengaño terminaba por hacerlo pedazos.

— Vaya, eso es… ¡Eso es excelente, Rockie! —dijo con fingido entusiasmo y provocando que el chico levantara la cabeza al percibir una respuesta positiva—. ¿Quieres hablar más de eso?

— Si, pero podríamos empezar a comer primero o la comida va a enfriarse.

Terry ya no sentía hambre, una enorme angustia se había apoderado del hueco en su estómago pero no iba a ser correcto desperdiciar el festín que el menor había preparado, así que tomó un _hot dog_ para colocarlo en su plato y ponerle los condimentos necesarios. Miró la comida con una tristeza inusual y echó una rápida mirada a Rock quien ya se había dispuesto a hacer lo mismo para preparar una hamburguesa. Se veía algo intranquilo, probablemente estaba por quitarse un gran peso de encima al hacerle esa revelación y para nada quería quedar mal con él, si se había dado a la tarea de preparar toda esa comida como preámbulo a una charla, lo más correcto era continuar con ella cuanto antes y así demostrarle que lo apoyaba. También sería una manera perfecta de descubrir quien había sido la afortunada que había conquistado su corazón, no recordaba haberlo visto hablar de nadie fuera de la escuela y mucho menos se había aventurado a traer a ninguna compañera de clase a la casa. No pudo evitar sentir algo de celos y fue ese sentimiento el que lo hizo armarse de valor para ser el que retomara el tema—: ¿Y bien, de quien se trata? ¿Es alguna chica de tu clase?

— No, bueno, no es una chica —la mordida que Terry acababa de darle al _hot dog_ en combinación con la respuesta casi le hizo atragantarse. Rock levantó la vista al verlo sufrir de un espasmo y cubrirse la boca con una mano para evitar echar fuera el trozo de comida. ¿A Rock le gustaban los chicos? ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes? El mayor se castigó mentalmente, pensando que realmente era un tonto por ni siquiera haberlo considerado. El menor pareció no darle mayor importancia a la extraña reacción y se apresuró a continuar—. No está en mi clase, la verdad es que es que tiene más edad que yo —como si fuera una pesadilla haciéndose realidad, otra nueva revelación apuñaló a Terry directo al corazón. Tenía que estar bromeando. ¿También le gustaban los hombres mayores? Que tonto había sido al dudar de sus propios sentimientos, que tonto al haberse guardado el cariño tan fuerte que sentía por el joven y ahora por su incompetencia, alguien más se había encargado de conquistarlo. Ese podría haber sido su lugar si no hubiera perdido tanto tiempo disputándose mentalmente si lo que sentía estaba del lado del bien o del mal.

El mayor masticó la comida en su boca con impaciencia y tomó una servilleta de la mesa para limpiarse los labios rápidamente, luego azotó ambas manos sobre la mesa para anunciar con voz potente—: ¡En el amor no hay edades! —Rock lo observó con algo de desconcierto, sin comprender la exagerada reacción que el mayor había tenido de repente y algo que pareció tomar al mismo Terry por sorpresa, pues enseguida se corrigió para volver a una posición más relajada y continuar hablando—. Quiero decir, está bien, no voy a juzgarte ni nada parecido. A veces no escoges de quien te enamoras —dijo él tranquilamente aunque no pudo ocultar esa pesadumbre en su voz mientras saboreaba la ironía en sus palabras, la cual resultaba más difícil de tragar que la comida en su plato.

— Si, tienes razón —contestó Rock tímidamente para después dar un mordisco a la hamburguesa en su mano y peinar hacia un lado los mechones de pelo que le caían directamente sobre los ojos.

Terry se sonrió levemente mientras lo miraba con ternura, tenía que reconocer que el chico había sido muy valiente al hacer tantas declaraciones juntas aún si todas ellas le oprimían el pecho de manera tan abrumadora. Si lo quería tanto como creía, entonces apostaría por la felicidad del joven antes que la suya y tenía que demostrárselo a toda costa. Antes de que la charla quedara sólo en un par de frases comentó—: Seguro es un buen chico, ¿verdad?

— Un poco torpe pero es buena persona. La verdad es que cuando le tengo cerca es algo increíble, como si hubiéramos sido hechos para estar juntos —replicó Rock con un entusiasmo que se perdió cuando hizo una pausa breve—, pero no estoy seguro de lo que él piensa. ¿Crees que debería decirle lo que siento?

— ¡Pues claro! Nunca sabrás el resultado si no te arriesgas, así es la vida. Además, ¿quién rechazaría a un buen partido como tú? Yo no he criado a ningún cobarde, seguro que todo saldrá bien, ¡eres una estrella de la casa Bogard! —de nuevo el mayor hizo presencia de su lado más maduro al hacer lo que consideraba justo, mediante un consejo que al final le golpeó la cabeza como un roca. De nuevo la fuerte ironía de sus palabras le hizo sentir un tanto hipócrita pues él mismo había ocultado sus sentimientos hacia Rock sólo por el miedo. Miedo a la reacción que pudiera tener. Miedo al rechazo. Miedo a no hacer lo correcto.

— Gracias. No creí que fueras a tomártelo tan bien —dijo Rock sonriendo ampliamente y cautivándolo por completo. Aún si no estaba siendo completamente honesto con él, el ver su cara iluminarse ante su aceptación le hizo sentir bien.

— Me subestimas. Te diré algo, si las cosas funcionan, tal vez puedas invitarlo a casa un día para cenar y así pueda conocerlo —aunque la idea no le entusiasmaba demasiado, valía la pena hacer un sacrificio así por él. Después de todo, no dejaba de ser una figura paterna para el joven rubio y para no perder esa perspectiva, se decidió a hacer un comentario apropiado aunque con su típico toque de humor—. Lo trataré bien, te lo juro. ¡Pero nada de encerrarse a solas en tu habitación!

— En realidad, Terry, me he adelantado. Lo he invitado a cenar esta noche —respondió Rock dedicándole una mirada traviesa y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ocultar una sonrisa, no quería para nada arruinar el momento que se avecinaba y por el que tanto había estado esperando.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Pero si la cena ya está… —el mayor fue incapaz de continuar, no supo si fue la manera desordenada en la que las cosas no pudieron encajar en su cabeza, la mirada llena de brillo en los ojos de Rock o la sonrisa que poco a poco comenzó a dibujarse en su joven rostro, acrecentando ese atractivo que había aprendido a querer. O tal vez el súbito entendimiento de lo que el chico estaba intentando decirle, que aceleró su pulso a un ritmo desbocado e intenso, inaguantable y a la vez tan increíblemente emocionante. Su boca comenzó a temblar y la cabeza a darle vueltas, el siempre valiente Terry Bogard estaba hecho un manojo de nervios controlados a voluntad por el joven lobo, él único capaz de provocarle semejante reacción. ¿Acaso significaba…?

— El que me gusta eres tú.


End file.
